A Snake Deserves No Pity
by Rude and not Ginger
Summary: Set during OotP. Fred fall's for someone very unexpected, but how will his friends and family react to this, especially with Voldemort back? How on earth is he meant to keep a relationship with the child of a Death Eater? Slash, FWxDM
1. Fred

A Snake Deserves No Pity

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.

I love thee to the level of everyday's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;  
I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.

I love thee with the passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints, I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life! and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death.

How Do I Love Thee? a poem by Elizabeth Barrett Browning

They were two weeks into there seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and so far Fred really wasn't enjoying it; mostly due to the fact that Ministry of Magic worker Dolores Umbridge was 'teaching' their Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons. Although it was fun making up new ways to create havoc for her, along with George and Lee, Hogwarts just wasn't the same with that slime of a toad walking the halls as if she owned the place. Causing grief to both students and teachers alike.

As she walked by their desk Fred quietly muttered a tripping charm, unfortunately, she managed to get her balance before falling flat on her face by gabbing a hold of the end of their desk.

Her fat round face now red with fury, she rounded on the three boys. "Who was that?!" She demanded with a slight hiss, girly tone completely gone for a nice change. Not waiting for an answer she rounded on George. "You! Weasley, detention at eight pm sharp, my office!"

"It wasn't him." Fred spoke up. "It was me." He finished, looking unconcerned, arms folded across his chest as he met Umbridge's snarling face with a cool gaze. If it had been anyone else, he'd have left them to it, but he wasn't going to let his twin be blamed.

An ugly smile formed on Umbridge's face, what was meant to be sweet, but ruined by her uneven teeth, large mouth and a predatory look in her small squinty eyes. "Very well, you shall both serve detention with me."

With that she continued on her way, but Fred jumped to his feet, hands curled into firsts by his side, his cool gaze having slipped into one of outrage. "You can't do that!" He snapped. "George didn't do anything!"

"Oops, _two_ detentions, Mr Weasley." She giggled, right back to her revolting girly voice.

Before the more hot-headed twin could get himself into any more trouble, Lee pulled on his arm, forcing him back into his seat. He sat there, fuming silently for the next ten minutes until George leaned over to whisper something in his ear. At George's plan a grin slowly formed on Fred's face with each word. Giving his twin a nod he slouched back in his chair, taking out some notes of his and George's about a new invention they were planning. Zoning out of the lesson both red heads hunched over the parchment, talking quietly to each other about it, with a few odd suggestions from Lee every now and then.

000

Later on that evening Fred and George were walking down a brightly lit corridor to dinner, the warm raises of the setting sun streaming in threw the large windows which lined the walls, chatting about their soon-to-be joke shop in Diagon Ally, when they came across Ron, Harry and Hermione coming out of a classroom and talking amongst themselves. "Hey lil' Ronnykins." Fred cooed, ruffling his brother's hair a little too hard, interrupting the conversation.

"Get off!" Ron scoffed, moving out of his way.

"Headed for dinner?" George questioned, throwing an arm around Harry and Hermione each. Before either of them could answer George continued. "What do you guy's think about a sweet that turns you into a toad?"

"That charming young women Umbridge gave us the idea." Fred added in as he and Ron joined them. "So we-"

"Were thinking-"

"That she'd-"

"Like to be-"

"Are first test subject." They finished together, identical mischievous grins on their equally identical faces.

A snort came from Ron. "Guy's, all you'd have to do is turn her skin green and she's already there."

"Ronald," Hermione began. "do you really-"

"'Mione, you aren't seriously going to tell Ron not to insult _her_ are you?" Harry said, looking at her in disbelief.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "_If_ you'd yet me finish Harry, I was merely going to suggest that he not forget that hideous bow in her hair. If the twins managed to turn it into a giant fly or something, she'd be complete."

Fred gave a fake look of horror. "Do my ears deceive me, or did _Hermione Granger_ just disrespect a teacher!"

George put a hand over his heart, a proud look on his face, he gave a loud sniff. "We have corrupted her to the path of trickery, all remember this faithful day."

Both twins then stepped in front of her and got on one knee. Hermione watched them with a mixture of annoyance and amusement. "Hermione Jane Granger," Both said together. "We humbly grant you the honour of helping us in aid to rid this school of the funny looking pink creature that lurks about these once pure halls."

"Oh, get up." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

With the distraction of the twins, nobody noticed a group clad in black and green robes heading their way, lead by an all too familiar white-blond hair youth.

"Oh look at that, I didn't even think a _Weasley_ would sink so low as to get down at a Mudbloods feet."

Both twins stood, scowls on their faces, and the group of Gyrffindor's turned to look at Draco Malfoy - who was flanked by Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Zabini and Nott - walking down the hall towards them.

"Shove off Malfoy!" Ron snapped, the tip of his ears going red with anger.

"What do you want now?" Harry sighed; all ready tiered of seeing Malfoy's pale, pointed face and narrowed storm grey eyes after only a moment.

"Now now Potter, manners." Malfoy said looking amused. "Mind you, I don't suspect you learnt any growing up with filthy Muggles."

Parkinson giggled shrilly and latched onto Malfoy's arm. None of the Gyrffindor's missed the quick sneer on Malfoy's face at this. George grinned. "I bet Muggles are a right side better than having her hanging off of you, right Malfoy?"

For a few seconds there was silent's, then Parkinson turned to the blond looking mad. "Well defend me then!" She snapped. "Tell him how much you love me!"

For a spilt second Malfoy looked repulsed, but quickly composed himself. "Use that thing inside of your head that you call a brain for some reason Parkinson, and make your own response."

With that all the Slytherin's but Parkinson turned away, heading for the Great Hall, Zabini sniggering as he cast a look at the shocked Slytherin girl. Apparently it wasn't just the Gyrffindor's nerves Parkinson got on.

"Huh, I wasn't expecting that." George said with a shake of his head.

"What are you still doing here?" Fred questioned the Slytherin girl, clearly wanting her to leave.

For a few more seconds she stood there, looking on the verge of tears, then she turned and ran towards the dungeon, hands covering her face as she lost the battle and began to sob.

They watched her go, Hermione a bit anxious, she may not like the Slytherin, but she did feel slightly guilty about her crying. Seeing this on her face Ron shook his head. "It was _Malfoy_ who made her cry Hermione, not us." She nodded and they once again headed for dinner. Reaching their house table the group spilt up.

"All right Lee?" Fred ginned as they both sat down on either side of him.

Lee didn't answer, he seemed to be studying something.

Both twins looked. It was a book. They looked heart broken.

"Oh, Lee." George said sadly, as though Lee had just told them he'd lost his mother. "What's happened to you?"

"How can you go behind our backs like this and, and _study_!" Fred said the word as wizards would speak Voldemort's name, with reluctance and horror.

Slowly Lee marked his page and put his book down on the table. He then took his time reaching for his bag, opening it, and placing the book inside.

The whole time he was doing that the twins seemed to be holding their breaths, not relaxing until it was zipped up and out of sight.

"If you haven't noticed boys, its NEWT year. And I don't want to leave school with all T's." Lee said. "Unlike you I don't already have money for my own shop; I need to get a decent job."

"Shush about the money Lee." Fred told him. "Remember you don't know."

Lee rolled his eyes. "Of course, I'll forget that I know what I don't know."

The twins just gave him a toothy grin each, and then began to pile up their plates with food. Chewing his way threw a rather large mouthful of beef Fred glanced up, his eyes landed on Malfoy at the Slytherin table; who seemed to be sat directly opposite him. As though sensing someone watching Malfoy looked up, he caught Fred's eye and sent the redhead a sneer. Fred glared in return before going back to his food. _'Bloody git.'_ He thought to himself as he rather violently stabbed a potato.

"What's up with you?" George asked with raised eyebrow's, cutting off from a conversation with Lee when he saw his brother attacking the innocent vegetable.

"Nothin'." Fred grunted.

Before anything more could be said by either of them Angelina and Alicia appeared, taking seats opposite the three boys. "Hey, what's up?" Angelina smiled.

"Fred's killing his food." Lee laughed as Fred slowly and purposely chopped up a peace of broccoli, pretending it was Malfoy. He then began to squash his potato's with his fork.

Alicia gave him a concerned look. "What's bothering you Fred?"

"Mashed potato!"

"… Erm, what?" Now all four of them were looking at him strangely. "Mashed potato is bothering you?"

Fred gave them an odd look. "Don't be stupid. I've just noticed that with squishing my fork on my potato's, I've made mash potato, and it's been ages since I've had that!"

A few seconds of silent's. "So, anyway, like I was saying Lee…" George got right back into his interrupted conversation and the girls began chatting to each other, leaving Fred to his strange thoughts.

For a few minutes Fred played with his now mashed potato's, humming a little song he'd made up on the spot in his head, and then he had the urge to look up again. He did and once again he met stormy grey eyes, only this time he didn't want to look away. For once there was no malice in Malfoy's expression, his eyes shone bright and clear, they seemed to be looking threw Fred, rather than at him. In that moment, something about Malfoy seemed so different, so out of place, for a change Malfoy's eyes were bright and looked like any young teenagers should, rather than full of disgust. Rather than a vicious storm, the grey was like a shining silver. Fred found himself never wanting to look away, transfixed at this new discovery, and he really wasn't planning on loosing that gaze, well, until he felt a push and he fell over backwards off of his seat. He gave a small yelp of surprise, just before he hit the floor with a _thump_. Blushing from embarrassment Fred got to his feet, glaring at George who he new was responsible. "What was that for?" He grumbled glancing around the Hall, everyone was laughing, everyone except _him_. While for the first time in his life people were laughing _at_ him, and not _with_ him, Malfoy was quite, his eyes not leaving Fred. No amusement was showing in those grey eyes, back to their stormy look once more. Fred blinked at the change.

"Because it is ten to eight dear brother of mine, and you weren't answering to your name." George replied easily. "I do believe we have a detention to attend."

Forcing himself to look away from the blond Fred nodded and followed his brother out of the Great Hall, although his thoughts was still there. _'Ugh. What is up with me.'_ Fred thought to himself as they walked threw the corridor's. _'Why am I suddenly obsessing over the ferret? Annoying evil little Death Eater in training that he is…Huh? Haha, imagine a Death Eater 'bring your kids to work day'! That'd be a laugh, Voldy could baby-sit the younger kids!'_ Fred snickered out loud at the mental image.

"Are you thinking of a Death Eater 'bring your kids to work day' Fred?" George questioned. Fred nodded, no need to ask how he new, they always know. Fred was fine with it to, so long as George didn't figure out his thoughts about Malfoy, even if they were as innocent thoughts as could be.

No matter what Fred told himself, he wasn't stupid, he new he was beginning to get a crush on the nasty ferret. That wasn't good, that _really_ wasn't good. It was baaaad. Bad, bad, bad!

"Stupid ferret, with stupid eyes." He muttered harshly to himself under his breath.

They'd reached Umbridge's office at precisely 8 o'clock, and knocked on the door. "Come in!" Sounded the forced sweet voice.

Pushing open the door Fred entered first. "Remember what we said." George whispered in his brother's ear.

"Ah, yes, boys come in, take a seat."

There were two small desks at opposite sides of the room, both twins sat, their backs to each other. In front of Fred there was a window showing the grounds, the Quidditch pith visible off to one side. George just had a wall full of ugly kitten plates before him.

"Now, you both know why you're here?" Umbridge said in a voice as though daring them to disagree. The twins turned to face her as one, and croaked. Umbridge's eyes narrowed into slits. "What was that?!" She asked dangerously. Once again both boys croaked at her. "Another detention each! Now pick up your quills and write 'I shall not be disruptive'. No talking!"

Looking at the sheet of parchment Fred picked up the quill, no need to ask about ink, they'd had plenty of detentions in the past two weeks. "Hey George." Fred called across the room as Umbridge sat behind her desk. "What do you think it'd take to get _her_" He jabbed his thumb in Umbridge's direction "writing 'I shall not be a fat ugly toad'?"

Umbridge got up form her desk.

"Why, I don't know Fred. Perhaps if we show her her reflection." George suggested as Umbridge became level between them.

"_What were you saying!_"

They looked at her and croaked.

Fred was pretty sure that steam would being to flow from her ears anytime now. Her face was bright red, as red as their hair, and her chest was heaving with rage. Her eyes were narrowed so much it looked as though they were almost completely closed.

With a large yawn Fred turned to look out the window. "Hey George, Slytherin Quidditch tryouts is on." He leaned forwards further in his seat, catching a glimpse of white-blond in the light of the setting sun. He watched the figure fly round the pitch, completely ignoring Umbridge.

"You know Professor," George's voice cut threw his thoughts. "You really should change these kitten's. Want some help?" Without a seconds hesitation he pulled out his wand and a few moments latter, instead of kittens, there were frogs and toads hopping about the plates, some diving into swamps and some eating flies. "There, now _that's_ more fitting for you."

"Weasley." Umbridge managed to hissed out, anger suppressing her ability to speak further.

George waved her off. "No need to thank me."

Turning away from the window Fred looked from Umbridge to his brother. Umbridge was shaking, reaching for her wand. "Time to go George!" Fred piped up, jumping to his feet, striding past Umbridge hurriedly, grabbing his brothers arm, pulling him up and dashing out of the room. They'd just got out in time as not a spilt second later a beam of red light hit the door. With a grin Fred poked his head back into the room. "Same time tomorrow then, Dolores?" He gave her a wink and quickly retreated as another beam of red light came his way.

- TBC -


	2. Einstein’s Riddle

A Snake Deserves No Pity

Chapter Two: Einstein's Riddle

'_I wonder if George has ever noticed he looks like Ron. No, wait, that means I do to…damn.'_ "You look more like Ron than I do!" Fred shouted in the middle of Potions, as though accusing George of some terrible crime.

George looked horrified. "No way! You have the same nose as him!"

"No I don't, his is really long. Mine's perfect." He crossed his arms, and then decided for a rather abrupt change of conversation. "Hey George, what never gets any wetter no matter how hard it rains?"

"Huh?" Was his twin's clever response.

Fred sighed heavily, "it's a riddle."

"Oh," A few seconds went by as George thought about it, finally he shrugged. "Don't no."

"The ocean." Fred grinned.

George shook his head. "That was rubbish, here's a better one. What English word can have 4 of its 5 letters removed and still retain its original pronunciation?"

"…Er, I can't be bothered to think. My brain's dead."

"Queue!"

"That's crap to."

"Whatever…wanna give Snape a Canary Cream?"

"Sure, why not."

They didn't notice Snape stood over them, glaring, well, until they turned round.

"Opps." Fred grinned.

"Weasley's. See if you can answer this one. He who makes it, sells it as its nothing to him. He who buys it, doesn't use it. He who uses it, doesn't know it. What is it?"

The twins looked at each other. Nothing could ever come good from Snape joking or giving them such riddles; not with his lips curled up in a snarl and eyes narrowed dangerously. Both twins looked back at him and shrugged.

Snape looked at each of them, black eyes hard. "A coffin, and if you don't cease to be silent within the next three seconds then two will be needed!"

From the look in his eyes, the twins weren't really convinced that it was an idle threat, and so they shut their mouths and gave him a nod. Without another word Snape swept back to the front of the room and sat. The twins went back to brewing their potion.

"Pass the newt eyes Fred." George said, stirring the light purple liquid three times anti-clockwise and once clockwise. Fred handed it to him and then began to chop up frog liver. On his forth slice a folded piece of parchment appeared on the desk in front of him. Curious, he glanced at Snape to make sure he wasn't looking (he was on the other side of the room now, sneering at a Gyrffindor's potion), and unfolded it. He quickly read it. A riddle.

_Einstein's Riddle_

_The famous muggle Albert Einstein created it in the late 1800s, and claimed that 98 of the world's population couldn't solve it. Are you or your twin one of the two percent that can?_

_- In a street there are five houses, painted five different colours._

_- In each house lives a person of different nationality_

_- These five homeowners each drink a different kind of beverage, smoke a different brand of cigar and keep a different pet._

_Einstein's riddle is: __**Who owns the fish?**_

_Necessary clues:_

_1. The British man lives in a red house.  
2. The Swedish man keeps dogs as pets.  
3. The Danish man drinks tea.  
4. The Green house is next to, and on the left of the White house.  
5. The owner of the Green house drinks coffee.  
6. The person who smokes Pall Mall rears birds.  
7. The owner of the Yellow house smokes Dunhill.  
8. The man living in the centre house drinks milk.  
9. The Norwegian lives in the first house.  
10. The man who smokes Blends lives next to the one who keeps cats.  
11. The man who keeps horses lives next to the man who smokes Dunhill.  
12. The man who smokes Blue Master drinks beer.  
13. The German smokes Prince.  
14. The Norwegian lives next to the blue house.  
15. The Blends smoker lives next to the one who drinks water._

_-Angelina_

Fred looked at the parchment in surprise. Why on Earth did Angelina give him this? But more importantly, how the hell would he know the answer to _that_?! What, did she think he was a genius? _'Wait, I _am_ a genius…I'll get it, I just need some time... Maybe George could help.' _And so Fred hit George on his side to get his attention.

"What was that for?" He moaned, rubbing where Fred had hit him. They swapped places, so now Fred was over the potion (which was starting to turn green as he threw in the frog liver) and George began chopping up rosewood, the letter/riddle in front of him. After he'd read it Fred was quite relived to see his baffled expression, so Fred really wasn't just brain dead, it really was an extremely hard riddle. Or maybe George is just brain dead to… arh, it's a hard riddle.

Before either could say a word about it, Snape spoke up. "Time is up. Bottle a sample of the potion, put both partners' names on it and bring it up to the front for marking."

Pulling out a small glass vile Fred filled it up, scribbled both their names down and took it to Snape. He then helped George pack away and class filed out, the riddle in George's pocket. At the door they met up with Lee, who'd been partnered with a Slytherin as Alicia, who he usually went with, was currently ill. Together the three boys headed for their common room until dinner time rolled around. Sat in the armchairs by the window in the red and gold circular room ten minutes later, George handed Lee the riddle. "Can you figure it out, or do you know why Angelina had to send something which requires so much damn work at the least?"

Lee shook his head as he looked over the parchment. "No idea mate." He handed it over to Fred. "Give me ten years and I might know." He snorted.

With a sigh Fred sat back in his armchair. "Well, it can't be the Swedish man, can't be whoever smokes Pall Mall either. Ugh, how the hell did that guy come up with this?!"

Getting distracted by the portrait door opening Fred looked over, and grinned. "Hermione," He beamed, getting up and heading towards her, Harry and Ron. "Just the girl I need to see." He held out the parchment and Hermione took, but didn't look at it.

"This isn't some sort of joke or trick is it?" She asked wearily.

"Nope, I promise on my honour of pranking." He said solemnly.

Hermione nodded and read it, she seemed to become very happy very quickly. Fred grinned, he could always count on Hermione to know the answer to everything.

"Oooh, Einstein's Riddle! I never thought you'd have this Fred. Angelina gave you it? Oh, I always loved puzzling over this as a child, I remember being ever so pleased when I worked it out!"

"Wait!" Fred cut her off, raising a hand in the air. "So _you_ didn't know the answer for a long while?"

With a heavy sigh Hermione lowered her hands, letting them drop to her side, the riddle clutched in her left fist. "Don't rub it in, I was very young. Still, it was always immense very fun studying it."

"Fun! More like painful! I've only had it half an hour and my brains already sore." Fred said as George came over.

George patted Fred on the back. "It hurts because your brain is in such unfamiliar territory." Fred decided to ignore this.

"So, what's the answer?" He asked.

Hermione gave him a calculating look. "Why not work it out for yourself? If you do, you'll feel much prouder of yourself."

"The only thing I'd feel would be a headache." Fred assured her.

"'Mione, you promised to help with my transfiguration homework." Ron reminded her from over her shoulder.

"Oh, yes, sorry." The bushy haired witch turned back to Fred, after glancing at Ron. "Sorry Fred, got to go. Let me know if you get it." She passed the parchment back to him, then moved off with Harry and Ron.

George patted his twin on the back once again. "Never mind mate, it's not that big of a deal.

With a sigh, Fred watched George join Lee back in his seat. For some reason, he just didn't want to let this go. He glanced at the clock. He and George had their second detention in an hour, then Fred had a solitary one the following day.

000

Fred walked into his third detention in a row with Umbridge the next evening, wondering what was in store for him. After Fred and George's detention two days ago, she'd given them hell yesterday; both still had the marks to prove it. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer, with a shrug Fred pushed it open heavily and stepped in. Being naturally nosy Fred began to poke around her desk, as Umbridge was missing; he found another bow, a few tissues (unused), a pink flower smelling stack of parchment and pieces of makeup. Absolutely nothing of interest. "Weasley." A sharp voice sounded behind him, to close for comfort.

Fred frowned, he was pretty sure he new that voice. "Yes Satan?" He turned round and was met by Umbridge's short form. "Oh, professor, I'm sorry, I mistook you for someone else."

Umbridge glared and pointed at the desk, "sit. The same lines as yesterday I think will be fine."

Snapping to attention, Fred saluted. "Sir, yes sir." And he marched rather over dramatically to the small desk. Picking up the quill Fred winced as he began to write, the cuts from yesterday had scabbed over, but now they were being ripped re-open, and seemed to be digging further into his flesh than ever. On his sixth line the office door opened once again, and in stepped, of all people, Malfoy; a scowl on pale his face.

"Could I help you Mr Malfoy?" Umbridge asked rather nicely. Fred remembered what Harry had told him about Umbridge seeming to prefer the Slytherin's, and that she talked well of Lucius Malfoy.

Malfoy nodded. "I had detention with Professor Vector, but she's to busy, so she sent me here."

Umbridge nodded. "Sit at the desk. What did you resave detention for?"

Malfoy shrugged lightly. "All I did was express my opinion about er, _professor_ Hagrid."

Fred looked over to Umbridge, it was common knowledge she didn't like 'half-breeds'. Even if Hagrid wasn't yet back from wherever he is and she'd never met him, he was sure she'd have heard of him. She gave Malfoy a nod. "Well, I don't really think having an opinion should lead to punishment-" Fred snorted, only because it was Hagrid "-however that is your professor's choice. Perhaps you could just help me out instead Mr Malfoy? If you could just keep an eye of Mr Weasley here for a small amount of time, I do need to contact the Ministry."

Malfoy nodded, glad to get off so easily. He looked to Fred and smirked. Fred mentally groaned. This was not his day. First that bloody riddle and now he was being _supervised _by a younger student who happened to by his brothers nemesis here at school, the biggest git on the planet who'd love to get Fred in even more trouble, and of course, not forgetting that annoying crush Fred has on him.

Umbridge left the room and Malfoy sat down of the edge of her desk, he gave Fred an amused look. "I'm sure your punishment isn't to just sit glaring, Weasley."

"Shut it Malfoy." Fred grumbled, putting his quill down and turning to look at the blond.

"Now, now Weasley. You don't want another detention do you?"

"Idle threat. You may be 'watching' me, but the toad didn't say you could punish me." Fred said.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "No, but your forgetting I am in fact a prefect, and so it's my every right." He then smirked. "Now be a good boy and do your lines and you'll get no detention."

Fred gave him a confused look. "Your not gonna try to make my time here with you completely miserable?"

Malfoy actually looked quite hurt that Fred would think that. "Don't be stupid, you can get away with no more detentions so long as you do double the amount of lines you're supposed to do."

Fred sighed. "Why do you always do that Malfoy? Pretend like your gonna do something kinda kind, and then trash it. Where the hell do you get off?"

"Build a man a fire and he's warm for a night. Set a man on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life, only problem is its going to be over within seconds." Was the cryptic response he got.

Fred shook his head and then turned back to his desk. "Git." He muttered.

"What was that Weasel?" Malfoy called, obviously enjoying himself.

Fred shot him a venomous look. "It must be so easy being such a git all the time, going round the school like you own the place, insulting people just because of there parenting."

Malfoy glanced at his nails as though bored. "Uh huh, it really is fun. You should try it, well, if you went a Weasley you should. After all, what has any of your family got to show? Poor and blood traitors, it probably is best you keep your freakishly bright red head down."

Fred slammed down his quill and again turned to the Slytherin. "What exactly is your definition of 'blood traitor' Malfoy?"

Malfoy scoffed. "Easy. You actually like Mudbloods, they come into our world, they try to change things, try to bring Magic and Muggles together; they run off to tell all of the Muggles about magic. They'll end up ruining what we have; they have no right to our world. Then if they have children, they'll be weaker. Mudbloods marrying Purebloods is the worst; they'll slowly drain out all of our magic."

"Is that really what you think? Muggleborns are weak? What about Hermione? She isn't, and her whole family are Muggles."

"Granger is book smart. She knows the _theory_ of spells. It doesn't mean she can do them better than other people. After all, in the little '_Golden group'_ is it not Potter who does the casting? All Granger does is study, reading a book doesn't make your magic stronger."

Fred paused, thinking about what Malfoy had just said. He certainly didn't agree with him about Muggleborns, but as much as he hated to admit it, he was right about one thing, reading didn't enhance your magic, just your logic. "Well, she has done spells others in her year have never done."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Yes, and so could anyone else. The only reason they don't is because they haven't read about them yet, and so weren't able to do them. Granger is hardly as good as people make her out to be, she just _reads_."

"You're wrong!" Was the best Fred could come up with.

"You asked." Malfoy said. "Why, what do _you_ see blood traitor as?"

"Nothing. I don't see anyone as a blood traitor. Everyone is different, Muggles, Muggleborn, Halfblood or Pureblood. You can't help how you're born, and you should be happy the way you are, and except others for how they are."

Malfoy snorted. "Oh, don't give me all that righteous crap. What do you really think?"

Fred shook his head. "That is what I think Malfoy. Not everyone is as cold as your family."

With that he pulled back out the riddle, not intending to write any more lines; his hand was bleeding enough as it was anyway. "What's that?" Malfoy asked, eyes falling on the parchment.

"Not yours, that's what," Fred replied without looking away from it.

"Let me have a look at it." Malfoy demanded, standing up and moving closer to the redhead.

Fred glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "You can't have everything Malfoy. Where would you put it all?"

Without a word, Malfoy snatched it out of his hand. "Hey! Give it back you little ferr-" But he was cut off from the door opening, and Umbridge walked back in. She glared when she saw Malfoy stood a few feet behind Fred, and Fred reaching out a hand, as though to grab something or strangle the younger Slytherin.

"What is going on?" She demanded. "Mr Malfoy, is there a problem?"

"Er, no professor." And he tucked the parchment into his pocket.

"Off you go then." Umbridge nodded. "You to Weasley, detention is over."

Malfoy darted out of the room and was gone before Fred could catch him.

000

At lunchtime the next day, Fred kept on glancing up at the Slytherin table, or, more to the point, Malfoy. He still hadn't managed to get the riddle back. He wasn't sure why he wanted it back so much as he couldn't work it out; probably just because it was Malfoy who had it. Every time he did see Malfoy that morning, he was just entering or leaving a class room - and Fred couldn't do anything with teachers around - or just after breakfast, as he had a lot of his dorm mates around at the time.

Another reason he was watching Malfoy (although he'd never admit it out loud) was because of the way his hair glittered in the sunlight coming threw the windows every time he moved his head, it was enough to put him into a trance. It made Malfoy stand out above everyone else. The shining hair against the pale white skin, Fred couldn't help but to look.

Fred blinked as Malfoy stood up, his trail of thoughts leaving him. The Slytherin made his way towards the doors to leave the room.

"Er, I've left my book in class." Fred lied, turning to George on a whim. "I'ma go get it."

George put down his fork, "I'll come with you."

Fred hesitated for a split second, George couldn't come, but how could he get him to stay? "No, its OK George, we missed breakfast, you eat, and I'll meet you at class. Bring something for me." And he was gone, following Malfoy out.

Fred stayed a fair distance from Malfoy as they walked threw the corridor's; he didn't want to be near the Great Hall. It wasn't until they where on the second floor that Fred finally called out to him. Malfoy stopped and then turned to face Fred. "What do you want now Weasley?"

Fred frowned to himself, what did he follow Malfoy for? Then he remembered Einstein's Riddle. "Give me my parchment back."

"That's it? You followed me all of the way up here for a peace of parchment?" Malfoy smirked. "Mind you, with so little money every scrap must count."

"Why are you up here, why not in the dungeons with your Death Eater friends?!" Fred snapped back, the tip of his ears turning red under his hair.

Malfoy's posture didn't falter. "If you must know, I'm heading for Charms; I need to do some homework."

"Find it to hard?" Fred asked, but it wasn't smug or insulting, he sounded quite curious. "What is it you've got to do?"

This time Malfoy hesitated. "Impervius charm."

"Making an object repel water?" Fred smiled. "Easy, want some help?"

Malfoy blinked. "What? Have you completely lost it?"

Fred shrugged. "Maybe for a second there."

Malfoy shook his head. "Weasley, you ought to have sign on your head saying 'out of my mind, back in five minutes'."

"Did you just use _humour_?" Fred asked in disbelief. "Damn, what is the world coming to? Neville will rivalling Dumbledore in power next thing we know!" Laughing slightly Fred repeated his question. "Well would you like some help?"

"I don't need _your_ help, Weasel." Malfoy said stubbornly, sneer in place.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Let go of the Malfoy pride for half-an-hour. What would you rather have? Help from a Weasley, or be out beaten, _again_, in class by Hermione the Muggleborn?"

Once again Malfoy hesitated. "What do you know about this? I heard you hardly passed your OWLS."

"Malfoy, just because George and I don't see school as the most important thing in life, doesn't mean we're stupid. After all, I'm sure you've heard about the inventions we're making, that's advanced magic, if we're dumb how could we do that? Both of us just see school as a waste of time really, so we don't put in much effort."

Fred grinned, he was winning him over, and it might be quite nice being with Malfoy for a while without trading insults every few seconds.

"Fine." Malfoy finally agreed rather reluctantly.

"Great! This room is empty." And Fred threw open the closest door to him.

Malfoy looked at him blankly. "What's wrong with the Charms room."

"Well," Fred began, as tough it was all very simple, which it was. "I'm pretty sure you don't want to be seen with me if someone decides to head to class early, and to be honest, I don't want to be seen with you either."

"Oh, OK." The blond shrugged, simple as that, and followed Fred in. They both sat down at a desk.

"OK, so what's the problem?"

Malfoy looked down at the table; he still wasn't happy getting help off of Fred. "Well, I get the spell, what it's used for and everything; I just don't really understand the way it's done." He said slowly, really hating himself at the minute for asking for his help.

"Better to understand a little than to misunderstand a lot." Fred smiled. "OK, well, to start off you have to know what effects the charm has, which you do, so that's good. You also need to have mastered the wand movement. You know it?"

"Of course." Malfoy snapped, sounding rather snobby.

Fred raised his hands. "Gezz, OK, I was only asking. So anyway, once you can perform the spell, which as I'm sure as you are a 'great Malfoy' you can do know problem, then comes understanding it. The part you don't get. Every spell, charm, curse and so on has its own way of working. The Impervius charm works by creating and kind of barrier, but instead of going around the object, such as a shield spell, it covers the object on its surface, and so it stops water from touching it rather than coming within a certain distance, say five feet for example. However, like all spells and charms, it doesn't stop everything from touching it. Some spells stop a variety like the Finite Incantatum, that can stop a whole bunch of spells, but Impervius can only be used with water. The defence depends on the power of the spell. Remember that one actually, the power of the _spell_, not the witch or wizard using it. Some were designed to just do the basics, some is through default. The only purpose anyone had for Impervius was to repel water. If you want more protection for an object, then there are other charms you can use."

Malfoy nodded, taking notes. "So…that's it?"

Fred shrugged. "Pretty much. Once you get the jist of it its rather simple."

With another nod Malfoy spent the next fifteen minutes turning his notes into paragraphs, with the help of Fred.

Never had Fred even imaged he'd like school work, yet here we was, enjoying himself helping a Malfoy to do Charms, and he hadn't even thought twice about it. It was with these thoughts that Malfoy finished his work, and the bell signalling the end of lunch rang. The sound took both boys slightly by surprise as they'd been lost in other things, but they stood and Fred helped Malfoy get his notes together.

Malfoy nodded at Fred, which the redhead new was the closest Malfoy could ever come to thanking someone, and Fred grinned in return. "Well, see ya Malfoy. Good luck in Charms."

"Weasley!" Malfoy called him back as Fred opened the door to leave.

Fred turned back around. "Don't worry, I won't breath a word of this to anyone…I really don't want to either, what would people say?!"

"No, this." Malfoy walked over and held out a piece of parchment, the riddle. Fred's grin widened, he'd forgotten all about that.

"Thanks." And Fred left.

000

Five minutes later Fred walked into History of Magic, beaming, and took a seat between Lee and George. "Fred, how can you be so happy, you do realise what lesson this is right?" Lee questioned, slightly worried for his friends mental health.

"Yeah, why are you so happy?" George asked suspiciously.

Fred gave a shrug. "I got the riddle back."

"Getting a riddle back doesn't make people that happy. What have you been doing?" George pressed; he didn't like his twin keeping things from him. In fact, this may be the first time that has ever happened!

Fred shrugged. "What? It's a good riddle." And he pulled it out of his pocket as Binns began to drown on. He glanced over it, and then did a double take. There was writing at the bottom of the page. '_The German man_.' Malfoy had worked it out.

-TBC-


	3. Getting to know Draco

A Snake Deserves No Pity

Chapter Three:

"Chaos, panic, pandemonium – our work here is done." Fred smiled brightly, a friendly arm draped around George's shoulder as the class went wild: guys yelling and girls screaming while half a dozen spiders the size of dinner plates scurried around the room, occasionally exploding into bright colours that spelled out rather rude words, and then once again becoming spiders.

The professor tried to get rid of the spiders, but it only resulted in worse words and insults. In all of the madness nobody but the twins noticed the door opening and a first year boy stepping in, looking completely terrified. "Aww, ickle firsty!" Fred grinned, as both twins went over to him.

The boy looked at them; he couldn't have been more scared. "Erm, c-could you help m-me out, I-I have a m-message for the p-professor." he stuttered.

George grinned at him mischievously. "I'd like to help you out. Which way did you come in?"

Both Weasley's laughed as the boy's face turned red. Luckily for him, Angelina decided to show up at that moment. "Fred, George! Get rid of those spiders, _NOW_!"

They raised their eyebrows. "What makes you think it was us?" They asked.

"Who the hell else would it be!" She then caught sight of the first year, who looked close to wetting himself. Angelina's face softened. "Do you need help?" she asked kindly.

"Hey, how come you aren't that nice to us?" George pouted, bottom lip stuck out. The effect was ruined by a slight grin.

Ignoring him, Angelina took the boy over to the teacher. Distracted from the spiders for a moment, the teacher spoke to the boy. Whatever it was about the twins didn't hear, seeing as people were making too much noise. "You would have expected they'd have settled down by now." Fred said, shaking his head. He watched as Alicia jumped onto a table and threw a book at one of the spiders, but missed. "How on Earth did she ever make it as chaser?"

The boy left a few minutes later and soon the professor's gaze fell upon the twins. "You two, fix this mess you've made!"

Glancing at each other, both twins shared a shrug, and transformed three chairs into very large cats: one black and white, one ginger and one smoky grey. The grey one ran at the spider Alicia was throwing books at, sending the spider running. The other two cats also went to work, destroying the classroom even more in their wake.

"Weasley's! Two wrongs don't make a right!" Their professor was yelling furiously.

Fred gave him a fake confused look. "If two wrongs don't make a right, then why do two negatives make a positive?"

Growling in frustration the professor shouted at them to get rid of the animals. With loud sighs George turned the cats back into chairs, and Fred jumped up onto a desk and shouted, "Adduco**." **All of the spiders scuttled over to him. With a wave of his wand they were gone.

Everyone seemed to let out a sigh of relief.

"OK," Their professor said, sounding tried. "class dismissed." He didn't bother to give the twins detention, they'd ruined his morning, he didn't want them doing the same to his evening.

"Well, see you later Fred." George called, patting his brother on the back as they left the classroom.

Fred gave him a confused look. "It's lunch, where are you going?"

"Meet Katie." George grinned as he walked backwards, so he was still able to talk to Fred while he walked down the corridor. "See you in DADA!" he called, disappearing around the corner.

Fred frowned, '_What can I do now?' _He thought. George was off with Katie, and he had no idea where Lee had wondered off to. Shrugging to himself, Fred set off on a walk. He would probably come across someone he could hang out with.

"If I _want_ your opinion, Weasel, I'll ask you to fill out the necessary forms." Ah, Fred couldn't not know that voice. What was the chance, out of the whole of Hogwarts, his brother, his brother's friends, and Malfoy only happened to be three corridor's away.

"Hello." He grinned brightly, walking over to them. They all looked, and for once Malfoy didn't sneer at the sight of him. However, he didn't exactly look overjoyed either. '_Well,'_ Fred thought to himself, '_a slight improvement.'_ He stopped when he was standing between Ron and Harry. "What's going on?"

"What do you think?" Ron said, glaring at Malfoy.

Fred heaved a sigh. "Listen, Malferret, if you're just going to insult my family, beat it. If you're gonna insult Harry or Hermione's family, beat it. If not, would you care for a sweet?"

Malfoy snorted. "Like I'd ever be dumb enough to take something from you." With a shake of his head, Malfoy turned on his heel and left, not bothering to insult the trio once the twin had arrived.

"I don't think Malfoy liked that." Harry snickered.

Fred nodded, cracking a grin of his own. "Well, like I always say Harry, if you don't like the way I fly, get off the pitch."

The trio laughed and the four moved on down the corridor. "So where's George?" Hermione asked, as it was very unusual to see them apart.

"With Katie Bell." Fred replied, a sly grin on his face.

"Get your head out of the gutter, Fred." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"What?" Fred asked, giving her a strange look.

"It's a Muggle saying." Harry explained. "Don't worry about it."

Fred shrugged it off. "So, where are you three headed? Out to catch murders, kill Basilisks, fight You-Know-Who? You know, the usual?"

Ron snorted. "I wish, but no, we're doing something much worse mate. We're going to see McGonagall."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but stopped as Fred abruptly stopped walking. "Well, you have fun doing that. No way am I spending my free time with a professor. See ya." And with a wave, Fred left them to it, hearing Ron and Hermione begin to bicker in the background.

He set off back the way he came, taking a staircase down to the lower floor, where he once again saw white-blond hair. Fred grinned. "Following me Malfoy? People will talk. Say, how did you know the answer to the riddle?"

Surprised by the sudden voice Malfoy jumped ever so slightly and turned quickly to see Fred. "What?"

"Riddle." Fred repeated.

Malfoy snorted. "Please, it was hardly difficult if a Muggle could come up with it."

Fred shook his head, looking amused. "You were having trouble with Impervius, yet can do that harder riddle over night. Just how long did it take you anyway?"

For a few seconds Malfoy seemed to be debating answering, but finally shrugged. "About an hour." He said simply.

"Go on then, tell us how." Fred grinned as he began walking down the hallway, Malfoy following somewhat reluctantly. Reminding himself Fred never asked him to follow, Malfoy mentally kicked himself, _'What am I doing, being civil with a Weasley?'_ Banishing those thoughts for now, Malfoy focused on his question.

"Well, you start with the clues, it's good if you make a table for each category Einstein gives, for example nationality, house colour and so on, then from the clues you can pick out bits to fit into the blank parts of the table. Like number nine says that the Norwegian lives in the first house, but that could be either left or right. I just went with right, and so that also answers the clue number fourteen, as it says the Norwegian lives next door to the blue house, and he only had one next door. You can work out that the green house is the fourth one, as it could be a possibility of two, three, or four. It couldn't be the third as that's the house were the owner drinks milk. To work it out between the third and fourth house was simple, as it states in clue five that the owner of the green house drinks coffee, where as the owner of the house next door drinks milk, so that's the only place left for the green house to be. From the information gathered you can also work out that the fifth house is the white one. Soon that's three more boxes filled in. Furthermore clue one says the British man lives in the red house, and the third house is the only one that has neither colour nor nationality specified yet, so we can fill in those two boxes. This also gives us the colour of the first house, since only yellow is left. Yellow smokes Dunhill (clue number seven), so we get that too. Clue eleven says that the person next to the Dunhill smoker has horses. The person who smocks Blends has a water-drinker to either side according to clue fifteen, which means it has to be either the first or second house. Since he also lives next to cats (clue ten), and horses are in the second house- so he has to be in the second, and cats have to be in the first, along with a water drinker. Clue twelve says that the Blue Master smoker drinks beer, however there are two spaces open. This, however, answers itself as one of the two houses, the second, the person in there smokes Blends. That means only the fifth house is left. Once aging after that it is obvious the Danish man lives in the second house as he drinks tea and smokes Blends, plus the fact that it's the last one with the drinks spaces. Now of what's left, only the fourth house has room for nationality and cigar type, which lands the German who smokes Prince in there. That also leaves only the Swedish man to inhabit the fifth house, and we know that the Swede owns dogs as it says in clue two. All that is left now is three answers to fill, the cigar and pet of the British man, and the pet of the German. Clue six says the Pall Mall smoker has birds, so that fills in both for the British man. Now you have the answer, as there is only one space left, the German's pet. The Norwegian has cats, Danish horses, British birds, Swedish dogs, and so the German man has the fish."

Fred had stopped walking about halfway through that, trying to get his brain around it. "Oh, erm, OK. If you say so."

Malfoy gave him an amused look. "It would be easier for me to explain it to you if I had a table."

"Yeah, just a bit." Fred said, matching his amusement. "I still don't see how anyone could get that, in one night too!"

Malfoy shrugged and the started walking again. "The riddle itself isn't that difficult, its how its set out that puts you off. It looks so complicated that you just _think_ you can't do it, and so you don't even try. Once you get going however it all unravels itself rather quickly."

Fred nodded (for that was what he had done) and they lapsed into a semi-comfortable silence. Walking threw the empty corridor's (as everyone was at lunch) Fred often looked at the other boy out of the corner of his eye, trying not to make it to obvious. "You know Malfoy," He finally broke the silence a few minutes later, the blond looked at him. "It's nice like this don't you think? Just having conversations, not jumping down each others throats constantly."

"I suppose." Malfoy said with a slow nod.

"Come on, don't you get fed up with all of this stupid rivalry and name calling?" Fred asked with a raised eyebrow, looking at him with a small smile.

"It's a good time waster, when I'm bored." Malfoy said, cracking a grin.

Fred snorted and shook his head, smile growing a little. They reached the Entrance Hall, but neither felt like eating, and so they stepped outside, walking off towards the greenhouses. Fred watched the grass as he walked by, searching for a new topic. "So, Draco, what do you wanna do after school?"

If he'd noticed the use of his first name, the blond didn't mention it. "I just sent in an application to be God."

Letting out a laugh Fred once again looked at him, taking in the soft, longish white-blond hair and clear grey eyes. They no longer looked so stormy or hard, they seemed to shimmer silver, setting off his to pale skin, like in the Great Hall a few days ago. '_The job would suite you. …Damn, that was corny, I'm turning into Ron!'_

"Really though. What have you been thinking about?" Fred asked. "You've got to talk about it soon anyway, with Snape for you I guess." The Slytherin looked away, over to the Forbidden Forest. "Draco?"

He turned to look at Fred, meeting his eyes. They'd lost that silver spark. The younger boy shrugged. "Well, I haven't really got that much choice have I? The Dark Lord is back, I'm a Malfoy, work it out."

With a sickening squeeze in his chest Fred realised what he was saying straight away. Being here, at Hogwarts, he'd forgotten about Voldemort, the Order, the war. Walking along with Draco he'd forgotten that they fought on opposite sides, that the boy's father was a Death Eater.

Fred was really regretting changing the subject now. "Y-yeah, I guess." He muttered, eyes downcast. "But you don't have to. You don't have to become a Death Eater. You could join the light side, or even stay neutral." he said hopefully.

Draco shook his head. "I couldn't work for the Light, how could I go against my own family? And well, as for neutral, I doubt the Dark Lord would let me."

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Fred rung his hands together. "What have your parents said about it, about you and the soon-to-be war?"

The blonde began kicking a stone along in front of him, trying to concentrate on that and not Fred. "I don't think my mother wants me joining, she's worried for me. My father says that the choice is mine, but I shouldn't worry myself thinking about it until after I graduate."

With the feeling of bile rising up in his throat, Fred also tried not to think about it. He didn't want to have to fight Draco, especially after these last few days. Granted, Fred still didn't really know him, and he was obviously still insulting his brother as demonstrated earlier, but Fred was sure that if he was able to get to know the blond better, then maybe things would be different.

Having decided this, Fred nodded to himself. War or not, he'd at least become friends with the youngest Malfoy, he'd make damn sure of it. Once a Weasley twin made up his mind, there was no stopping him. Mind set, both lapsed into silence as they continued to walk, the still air only broken by their footsteps along the ground and the odd song of a bird in the forest.

000

Over the next week Fred would make up excuses to his brother and friends, slipping away and spending time with Draco. The more Fred was with the Slytherin, the longer it took before he could leave him to go back to his normal daily life.

George seemed to have noticed Fred's absence the most, but luckily for Fred his twin had begun to spend more time with Katie, and so Fred usually chose that time to meet up with the Slythrin.

Even after a week Fred wasn't to sure that Draco saw him as a friend, more as an acquaintance. That was something the redhead could live with for now, however. Given time, he was sure Draco would let down his guards slightly and when he did, Fred would be there waiting.

As for himself, Fred was enjoying the younger boy's presence more and more each day. There were a few odd insults between them, but they were light and could easily be laughed off ten minutes later. That however, still didn't stop the fighting between the Gryffindor trio and Draco. Though it annoyed him slightly, Fred accepted the fact that the youngest Malfoy would not, and could not, change over night. It was just in his personality.

Neither had spoken of their future outside of school again, content to forget about it, and instead live out the present as it now is.

Currently, both twins were walking through the corridors on there way to lunch. It was a Saturday afternoon and most people were outside, enjoying the last of the sun as the months would soon turn cold. It was early October and both twins were going over some planning permissions for Number 93, Diagon Alley. Due to having their heads stuck in paper work as they walked, they had already managed to walk into a few walls, and each had a few bruises on their foreheads as proof.

Reaching the Great Hall they took seats. Only five other Gyrffindors were at the table, two third year girls and three sixth year boys. Sitting a distance from them the twins continued there work as they piled some food onto their plates; only taking occasional bites. "I hate all this legal rubbish." George sighed, glancing over a long set of questions. "Too much like work."

Fred nodded in agreement and glanced down the table. Two of the sixth years were sending them glances. It was a well known fact that if the Weasley twins were huddled together and keeping away from everyone, something bad was bound to happen. '_Well, not this time.' _Fred thought lazily, noticing that George had spotted them too. Fred gave his brother a grin. "Keep smiling George – it makes everyone wonder what we're up to."

With a little snigger both twins returned to there task. They spent the next twenty minutes on it, until more people began to come in for lunch. As the Hall began to fill up, Fred folded the paper work and slipped it into his pocket. As soon as it was out of sight, Angelina, Alicia, Lee and Katie came in and took seats: Angelina next to Fred, Katie next to George, with Lee and Alicia opposite.

"Hey, what are you two up to?" Katie asked, filling up her plate.

"Planning world domination." Fred answered, no hint of joke in his voice.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, two seventeen-year-olds, good luck with that."

"Ha! We don't need luck." George cheered, attracting some brief attention from other students.

"You're such a bad example to the younger kids." Angelina scolded lightly, a small grin on her face.

"It was decided long ago that our sole purpose in life is to serve as a bad example." Fred told her happily.

"I don't doubt that." Lee snorted.

"And you shouldn't." George replied, taking a piece of food from Katie's plate.

"Hey, you've got your own." Katie said, knocking George's hand away.

"Hogsmead next week." Angelina said, glancing at Fred, ignoring George and Katie.

"Uh-huh." Fred agreed, pretending not to have seen the look she sent him. He was suddenly very focused on his food.

"So…are you going with George?" Angelina continued.

More determined than ever to watch his food, Fred gave a little shrug. "I guess. Why, who are you going with?" he asked, deciding the best course of action was to play dumb.

Getting slightly frustrated, Angelina thought of a new way to get him to ask her. "Well, no one so far. Could I perhaps hang around with you?"

"Oh," Fred said, er, _squeaked_, much to his embarrassment. He cleared his throat. "Sure." he said, his voice once again normal. It wasn't that Fred didn't like her; he really did, but as a friend. Still, he wasn't to sure why he had to start acting like this now, he did go to the Yule Ball last year with her after all. It was Draco's fault he finally decided, he was fine until he came into the picture… Well, the fact that he's gay may have something to do with it also… but it's mostly Draco's fault.

Thankfully for Fred, Angelina seemed to be content with this answer and went back to her lunch. Sparing a glance at George, Fred found himself wondering not for the first time if today was a good time for him to tell him he preferred guys. It was something which he didn't like keeping from George, but he'd never had the nerve to tell him. At first, Fred had been embarrassed by the fact, then a little ashamed, now however, he'd come to except it as just being who he is. Still, whether it was out of habit after so long or something else, Fred had not told anyone.

"C'mon Gred." George's voice cut through his musings. "We need to do some more work on those fireworks." Without waiting for a response George grabbed his twins arm and pulled him up.

"Hold up Forge!" Fred called, reaching out for one last piece of toast as he was dragged away. He got it just in time.

They were out in the Entrance Hall, Fred stuffing the whole slice of toast in his mouth in one go when a big ball of frizzy brown hair came bobbing over. "Oh good, Fred, George." Hermione smiled. "I've just been looking for you."

"For us?" George asked with one eyebrow raised. "And what for?"

"Finy sid'd t' pwan s'on?" Fred asked, mouth full.

Hermione shot him a disgusted look. "I beg your pardon?"

With a rather large and difficult swallow Fred finished eating his toast. "I said, finely decided to prank someone?"

"Hardly." Hermione said stiffly. "I'm here about Defence Against the Dark Arts, or rather, lack of."

This got the twins attention and they stayed quiet for once, letting the younger girl speak with no interruption.

"I'm sure that no one in the school feels that she is doing an adequate job, therefore Ron and I came up with an idea. We've spoken to Harry and he's agreed. We've decided to take our own action, and so were starting up our own Defence lessons, with Harry as our teacher. If you're interested, there will be a meeting in the Hog's Head Saturday. Spread the word to people you trust, we don't want everyone to know however."

"Ron actually had a part in thinking this up?" Was Fred's shocked response, blinking slowly.

"And Hermione the _prefect_ is going behind a teachers back?" George added, equally shocked.

Hermione flushed a light shade of pink, but the twins gave her matching grins. "We'll be there." They said together.

"We'll tell Lee, too." Fred added.

Hermione nodded. "Well, good day." With that, she set off into the Great Hall.

Once again the twins headed up the staircases and through corridors to their common room. They gave the password to the Fat Lady and stepped in, fireworks on their minds.

TBC


End file.
